


Take me

by O_bandit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, No Sex, POV First Person, Sensuality, Serving Top, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_bandit/pseuds/O_bandit
Summary: Love scene from my story.Two friends kissing and hugging, very soft, sensual, emotional. If you like fluff and feelings then you might enjoy this.Explanation in notes.





	Take me

**Author's Note:**

> Dani and Jonny (not actual names) are politicians and best friends. Dani is a strong, powerful and confident woman who's seen as a mischief and witty politician. She suffered abuse in her childhood and always needs to be in control, never shows weakness and is a very caring person.  
> Jonny has also suffered a tough life and always tries to protect himself. He is seen as a harsh and merciless politician but the truth is that he's the softest soul and only shows weakness/needyness around Dani.

He opened the hotel room door and then closed it behind us. 

I took the wine bottle from the shelf and poured myself a full glass. Then I poured another one and gave it to Jonny, who was standing behind me, playing with his hands hesitantly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. Couldn't bring myself to change my serious expression.

He seems worried. I don't want him to worry. I know that me looking mad scares him because of what he's been through, and I don't want him to be scared, I want him to feel safe around me, to know that I will always guard him. So I force myself to talk.

"It's just…" 

His eyes are wide, brows raised a little.

I struggle to find the words. "it's…. we've been here for a few days now… and the whole situation is pretty uncomfortable, you know what I mean…"

A little "oh" escapes his mouth as he looks down. Yeah, he knows what I mean. Our party's chairman, who's also the exterior affairs minister, sent us here on a "diplomatic mission" as he called it – to befriend the crown prince in this regime and have him support our country. Cool idea, but why did he have to send me? This country is known for not being friendly to women. They can't drive, can't own land, can't own themselves either. The worst part? They have to walk around with a male "patron", a father, brother or husband, because they are basically owned by their families. 

It's a terrible idea, I kept saying, but the idiot insisted. "you're a great diplomat, Dani, you are the best manipulator, you have to go, only you can succeed here".

Idiot. I don't know why I agreed. Probably because he promised that if I go, he will make sure that my law will finally pass. I've been pushing this law for so long, couldn't give up on it.

And I had to take someone with me, a man that will walk around with me at all times, because even though I'm an official visitor and they did ease their misogyny they still insisted on a patron. I was told that I could take anyone with me.

So of course I took Jonny. I trust him most, and he would never make me feel small and weak, he knows how much I hate it (and is slightly shorter than me). Also, going on a trip is a lot more fun with your dearest friend.

The one who's standing in front of me now quietly as I gain all my willpower and decide to keep talking.

"I don't like feeling… small, you know?" I say as I fill our cups again. "feeling… submissive…. I can't handle it, I've been tense the whole day."

He hums in agreement as he drinks. He knows it and all the reasons why I hate feeling weak, why I can't stand anyone having authority on me. 

"I simply need to be in control". I conclude, actually feeling relieved now that it's off my chest.

"So control me". 

His words took me by surprise. "What?"

"Take control over me", he said, more confident this time.

"Jonny…"

His blue eyes are intense.

"Are you trying to comfort me? Oh my god…" I walk towards him until we're face to face.

"No…" he started, but I kept going. "I love you. You care so much. But don't offer yourself just for my pleasure… that's like self-harming. I am not gonna take advantage of you", I said, my hand on his face. "I can't use you".

"No." he said. "I want this. I want you to take me… not too far though", he added.

This addition calmed me a little, showing that he knew what he wanted. He said it confidentially. Looks like he has been thinking about it for a while now. 

"Are you sure?" I asked softly, stroking his cheek. He looked into my eyes as he said "yes. I want you. On me."

I held his arms in my hands, gripped them softly, just to feel them. "why are you saying it now, though?" I asked. "because of the alcohol. It gave me courage, I think", he answered.

I put my chest on his, tightly, and inhaled his hair. I'm a little dizzy. I want this. To feel him, to touch him. But what exactly do I want? This is all new, I can't go all the way so quickly.

He sat down on the bed and then lie on his back, and I climbed on top of him and pressed our bodies together.

I looked into his piercing blue eyes and stroked his hair. "you are so beautiful", I said softly as he smiled. "how far do you wanna go?" 

"I'm not sure," he said, "I want you to touch me, but… I don't know".

"ok… just talk to me then. Tell me when to stop. Or if something's wrong. Okay?"

"yes". 

I kissed his forehead. "but", he added, "I'm not gonna take my clothes off, ok?"

I exhaled in relief. "me neither, you know my issues". 

"Please kiss me", he whispered.

I looked at him, admiring the beauty, and then leaned down and put my lips on his, slowly, hesitantly, exploring this new thing. I grabbed his face, feeling the tickly touch of his short beard against my face. We kissed softly and gently. Jonny has always been gentle and shy, and I know that I won't go rough on him.

He then looked at me with a small smile, his eyes wide open.

"Was this okay?" I asked, running my fingers through his hazel hair. He nodded.

I smiled. I can't believe how important to me this boy is. 

I leaned down and kissed him again, more firmly this time. Judging by his movements, his breathing, the sounds he made – I can tell he liked it. I held his arm in my hand and pressed myself harder on his body, completely lying on top of him, and he spread his legs a little, allowing me a more comfortable position and I lightly grind on him. 

I can taste the traces of wine in his mouth. Although one cup wasn't enough to get him drunk, the kisses seem to get him intoxicated and he moans quietly.

We break apart after a while, and I lean down again, inhaling him. His arms are around me and we hold each other tightly, moving slowly, just feeling each other. It's him, he's so delicate... 

I'm so dizzy, oh my god....

I am still on top of him, playing with his hair again. It's so soft, I can't stop touching it. Jonny is smiling at me happily. Then his expression shifts and he looks like he wants to say something.

He finally speaks. "I think… I think that's enough".

I chuckle softly. The alcohol finally came through and I'm tipsy. My head hurts.

"Okay", I say and kiss his forehead. He smiles, his eyes seem like they sparkle and my heart melts. He is so precious. So soft, a gentle soul, so far from what the public thinks. 

We go to sleep in spoons, his back pressed against my chest, hands together, and I kiss his temple before saying good night.

*******


End file.
